Antiquity
Antiquity is the eighth episode of the series Mack 10. It released May 17th, 2016. Mack, Oracle, Oblivion, and Caesar head to Uranus to seek out the creator of Mack's Omnitrix, but it all goes wrong when they are confronted by members of the Radioactive Brigade. Mack plopped down in his chair. The handlebar quickly covered over him, his head popping out, reminding him of how roller coasters work with these kind of things. Computer: Prepare for lift-off to Uranus. Be sure to stay seated during the ride, or face side effects such as nausea, dizziness, unconsciousness, and even- Caesar: 'Thats enough, Computer. Mack stared at the ceiling nervously. He was about to go into space. At the age of 12. Thats like, totally crazy. 'Computer: Prepare for lift-off in 3… 2… 1… blasting off. The spaceship shook as they were slowly elevated momentarily, until they suddenly soared into the sky. Oracle: Well that sure was a rough lift-off. Smooth riding from here, folks! Caesar: Dont speak so soon, Oracle. Computer: Commencing hyperspeed. Suddenly, the ship rocketed forward and everybodys heads were sent backwards into their chairs. Oracle could be heard muttering curses under the loud humming being released from the engine. Suddenly, they started to slow. You could feel the clank of the spaceship landing on the ground. Computer: 'Destination Uranus has been reached. Every human, please put on one of the air filters in front of you. Suddenly, the handlebars released everybody from their chair. A table rose up in front of Oracle, Mack, and Oblivon, an air filter on top of it. Mack stood up light-headedly, stumbling into a nearby wall and pushing against it for balance. He had grabbed the air filter, and slowly inserted it into his nose. He felt things click around in his throat. 'Oracle: Hm. That ride was certainly out of this world. Oblivion: Dammit, Oracle, could you stop with the puns? Caesar: …Shut up. Both of you. Oracle: 'Well somebody is cranky, arent they? Mack stops to listen momentarily, looking around. 'Mack: No, Caesar is right. Both of you, be quiet. Suddenly, a large humming sound starts. You can feel the spaceship rattling in a frenzy. Caesar: 'Everybody off the ship, quickly! Everybody starts running off the ship. Caesar quickly grabs Mack and Oblivion, who were closest to him, and zooms off the ship. He zooms back, but right when he reaches the front of the ship again, it explodes in a fire. There was silence for a moment as Caesar stared up at the large fire. 'Oblivion: Come on. Weve got to go. Theres no way that space ship blew up on its own. Mack: 'What…. What about Oracle? 'Caesar: No, Oblivion is right. Oracles a smart cookie, Im sure hes fine. Oblivion grabs Mack by the arm and starts pulling him forwards. They start walking into the forest, large plants bustling all around them. The steady cricketing of life sounds around them. Oblivion: Oracle gave me a map before we left. Were headed north, where we should find some kind of base or home. Mack: Sounds good to me. Suddenly, Mack slaps down on his trix faceplate. He transforms into Kugelblitz and smirks at Oblivion. He starts sprinting forward, singing leaves and grass with his footsteps. Suddenly, Caesar whisks by and grabs Oblivion by the wrist. Caesar keeps running, Oblivion flapping behind him in the wind, quickly passing Kugelblitz. Caesar slows down to Macks pace. They quickly approach their location point. When Caesar notices something bulging out of the ground, he attempts to stop and warn Mack, but when he stops Mack quickly keeps going for a few hundred more meters, crashing into a wall. Mack stands up slowly, frowning at Caesar. He detransforms and walks up to a door in the wall, Oblivion and Caesar right behind him. Oblivion quickly gets ahead of Mack and opens the door, surprised by what he sees inside. Oracle is blasted into the wall next to the door, his eyes glowing bright orange. He looks over to the group of three. Oracle: Could you guys have taken any longer? I could use a little help here! maeb repyH! An orange blast goes flying out of Oracles staff, straight into the armored stomach of the alien on the other side of the room. Oracle: You familiar with Eatle? Well, this guy is his species! His name is Plutonium, and hes part of the Radioactive Brigade. Hell probably have his friends here any minute, so lets get going and beat the hell out of this guy! Mack smiles and looks Oracle in the eye. Mack: Thought youd never ask! Mack once again pressed down the faceplate of his Omnitrix. A blue light surrounded him as his body transformed into that of Planetesimals. Planetesimal sprinted forward at Plutonium, who quickly spotted him with a glance of the head. Planetesimal attempted to punch Plutonium, but he managed to catch Planetesimals punch. Plutonium picked him up and then threw him down on the ground. Mack looked up at him, only to see his fist right in front of his face moments later. Mack flinched, bracing for the impact. It didnt come. Caesar had put his hand between Planetesimals head and Plutoniums fist, stopping the collision. Caesar threw Plutoniums hand up, and then pushed him backwards into the wall. Oblivion ran up and put his red energy sword at Plutoniums throat, and Oracle quickly floated over to the group. Oracle: So, I must query to you, Plutonium, where is the Omnitrix creator? grunting: We dont know. We came here just to ambush you. Caesar: What do you mean, you dont know? Hes supposed to be here! Oracle: 'Im afraid youre asking the wrong questions, Caesar. What do you mean by we, Plutonium? Howd you know we were going to be here? And make sure you dont lie to me, buddy. If you even think about it, all you have to do is remind yourself that my friend here has a sword at your throat. 'Plutonium: 'Id rather take a sword to the throat than talk to any of you. 'Oracle: Hm. Well, if you say so, go ahead, Oblivion. Oblivion starts to push his sword into Plutoniums thick throat, blood slowly dripping down. Suddenly, the door busts open. Polonium and Nobelium enter the room through a cloud of dust flying into the air, giving them a very dramatic entrance. Mack: What is it with bad guys and their dramatic entrances? Oracle: 'They know theyre gonna lose in the end, so they gotta make the beginning worth it! Polonium snarls at Oracle, his face full of disgust. He then quickly looks over at Mack. 'Polonium: Me and you got a new bone to pick, Omnitrix boy… youre gonna regret what you did to me. Mack: 'Im pretty sure you had it coming, but if this is how you want to settle it, lets rumble! Planetesimal sent fireballs flying towards Polonium, who stood in his place. The fire engulfed his head before passing through and out the door behind him. 'Polonium: 'Fireproof suit, remember? And this ones staying on. Your dumb fire aliens not gonna get the best of me this ti- Suddenly, Polonium is silenced by a clank in the back. Oblivion attempted to shove his energy sword into Poloniums back, but was unable to get it through the armor. 'Polonium: Heh. This baby right heres got triple thickness. Now, son, youre gonna regret that in a few minutes. You take care of this one, Nobelium. Nobelium swiftly grabbed up Oblivion by the throat and pinned him against a wall. Nobelium: 'How would you like to be introduced to my best bud, Sulfuric Acid? Inhale this guy and youll have some nasty skin burns and maybe even some severe eye damage. Nobelium felt a hand on his shoulder. Nobelium started to turn his head, when Oracle suddenly shoved his head downward with such great force that Nobelium fell down to the ground, causing a dent in the wooden floor beneath him. 'slowly standing up: 'Oh, youre so gonna regret that in a minute! Nobelium, back on his feet, started sprinting towards Oracle with a fist raised. Nobelium pushed his fist forwards, launching toxic gases towards Oracle and Oblivion as he stumbled towards them. Right before the toxic gases reached them, Oracle swiftly shouted out a spell. Oracle and Oblivion disappeared from in front of Nobelium as he halted to a sudden and unsteady stop, momentarily losing his balance. In the background, Planetesimal has created a ring of fire around him and Polonium outside, after having knocked Polonium through a wall. Polonium stood up. 'Polonium: Who do you even think you are, kid? You think you can take me down? Im not the bad guy here- thats all you. Im just a guy tryna make a living and help you realize your destiny. Planetesimal started walking towards Polonium, and threw a fireball at him. Though not appearing to have any impact on Polonium, he was hit backwards slightly. Planetesimal: What is with all of you! I decide my own destiny, and I can promise you Ill never sink down to your levels and become evil! Polonium casually laughed. Polonium: I wouldnt be so sure of that, kid. The universe has a funny way of getting what it wants, even if it doesnt get it how it wants. Polonium suddenly starts sprinting towards Mack. His claws push through his armor, and he shoves a claw into Planetesimals rocky body as he reaches Planetesimal. The rock slightly cracks, but quickly grows back together. Polonium, holding down a struggling Planetesimal, grabs a hand from Planetesimal and throws it. Polonium: 'Whatcha gonna do with one hand, punk? 'Planetesimal: Trust me when I say that youre gonna regret that in a minute. Suddenly, the hand comes flying back, attracted to the sensor on Planetesimals body. It bonks Polonium in the back of his body and sends him toppling off of Mack, skidding across the ground. Mack looks around, hoping to sight somebody who could help him out. He sees that Oblivion and Oracle are a bit busy fighting Nobelium, and quite clearly not winning. Planetesimal: 'Caesar! I could use a little help! Mack hears Caesars voice shout back over the noise of the sparking fire, which is engulfing the forest. 'Caesar: I cant get to you with all this fire! We need to extinguish all of this somehow before we start a large scale for- Caesars voice is cut off by gargling. Mack: 'Caesar? Caesar! Caesar, whats happening? Suddenly, Planetesimal is tackled from the back by Polonium. Polonium raises up his arm and shoves it back down, right into Planetesimals Omnitrix faceplate. The faceplate cracks, and the Omnitrix is seen constantly shifting colors randomly. 'Planetesimal: No! Polonium, if youre not as bad as you seem, whats the point of doing this? Polonium: Your kind killed my family… and now its your kinds turn to be killed. Planetesimal: 'What are you even talking about? Before Mack could receive an answer, the Omnitrix started acting up and spewing out words. 'Omnitrix: Omnitrix 3.0 is severely damaged. Please go to safe zone and allow a cool down. Suddenly, Mack starts shifting alien forms rapidly. He goes from Planetesimal to Kugelblitz, to Ganglione, and then back to Kugelblitz. Kugelblitz: Dammit Polonium, get off of me! Kugelblitz then enters Fired Up mode, and shoves Polonium off of him. Kugelblitz: 'Remember how this ended last time, Polonium? Not good for you! Not to mention I got somethin else in my pocket for you… Mack then slaps down the Omnitrix again, and he is suddenly surrounded by a blue burst. Kugelblitzs fiery hair rapidly grows and turns a bright, glowing shade of blue. His stature becomes slightly larger. 'Mack: Meet my new friend, Ultimate Kugelblitz! Polonium: 'I hate to break it to you, lad, but my suit is still fireproof, and youre still going to die if its the last thing I do! 'Kugelblitz: Well, if you insist, I guess we can continue to fight until your demise. Ultimate Kugelblitz then fires a gas known as Chlorine Trifluoride at Polonium. Chlorine Trifluoride is a clear gas that boils when exposed to air, explodes when exposed to water, and can set nearly anything on fire. Needless to say, Poloniums fireproof suit caught on fire. Polonium suddenly started screeching in pain, his eerie screams echoing in the forest. Suddenly, Nobelium comes running out of the forest with Plutonium, who is carrying an unconscious Caesar. Nobelium swiftly grabs up Polonium and looks over at Ultimate Kugelblitz. Nobelium frowns at Mack, who is grinning. Nobelium: 'You win this time, Robert. Nobelium then uses his gases to propel himself in the air and fly away while carrying Polonium, and Plutonium swiftly runs behind them, concealed in the shadows. Mack flies back to the tiny hut, where he finds an unconscious Oblivon whom is being tended to by an obviously injured Oracle. 'Kugelblitz: What happened? Oracle: 'Nobelium hit Oblivion with some kind of gas. Im not sure which, but it knocked him unconscious and he appears to be having trouble breathing. Ultimate Kugelblitz walks over and picks up Oblivion. 'Kugelblitz: 'Do you think you can stop the fire outside? 'Oracle: Erif etaretilbO. Suddenly, any fire around them quickly disappears. Oracle: They got Caesar. Theyre probably already gone; its best we just leave. Mack presses down his Omnitrix faceplate, which he now remembers is clearly severely damaged. He detransforms. Mack: 'What about what we came here for? The inventor of my trix? 'Oracle: He wasnt here when I was here first, which means he probably isnt here at all. Not to mention we cant do much when that trix of yours is so badly messed up. Mack stares down at Oblivions pale face, which is very slowly breathing. Mack: Okay then. I assume you can fix the spaceship? Oracle: Yeah. Itll only take a few minutes. Lets get going. Mack hands Oblivion over to Oracle, who carries him the rest of the walk to the spaceship. When they get there, Mack sits down on a rock and thinks about the events of tonight. Though he managed to again defeat Polonium, he still probably isnt really defeated. Nobelium is obviously a big part of Poloniums opposing force, and his newest member, Plutonium, hasnt really shown much of his power yet. With three people, doesnt it really beg the question- what if theres more of them? How could they even handle it? Oracle, after enchanting a spell, walks over to tell Mack that the spaceship is fixed. Mack nods and walks into the spaceship with Oracle, who props Oblivion into a chair. They sit down in their own chairs afterwards. Mack: 'Computer, take us back to Earth. 'Computer: It is standard protocol to inquire about Master Caesars whereabouts. Mack: I said, Computer, take us back to Earth. Computer: '''Preparing for liftoff. Please remain seated until landed. Suddenly, the engine rumbles and they go rocketing into the atmosphere. '''THE END Heroes *Mack *Caesar PT8 *The Oracle *Oblivion Villains *Radioactive Brigade **Polonium **Nobelium **Plutonium Supporting Cast *Computer *Kugelblitz (x2) **Ultimate Kugelblitz (debut) *Planetesimal *Ganglione *This episode introduces major characters and kicks off plot points for the miniature spin-off of Mack 10, Radioactive Brigade. *All of Oracle's spells are just sentences backwards. *This episode reveals that Mack's Omnitrix does in fact have the ultimates feature. Category:Mack 10 Category:PokeRob Category:Episodes